Hot for Teacher
by SuperLoverMelon
Summary: Alfred no tenía la culpa de suspender,ní tan poco sus videojuegos la culpa solo la tenía su sexy profesor,ese que podía deretirlo con una mirada y con un cuerpo que llamaba a ser poseido unicamente por el.Le daban igual los estudios ahora lo único que le importaba era poseer el cuerpo de su profesor costase lo que costase.
1. Chapter 1

Le era imposible consentrarse,y era normal que no pudiera¿quien podría concentrarse con tal especimén de inglés explicando literatura,física o lo que fuera que estuviese explicando?Y es que desde que había llegado a ese colegio de panolis con su hermano del que ahora mismo no recordaba su nombre y ni le importaba solo estaba atento al movimiento de caderas que realizaba el anglosajón a cada paso que daba.

Todo empezó hace 6 meses en el maldito o bendito(depende del punto de vita)día en el que sus padres decidieron llevarle a un internado ingles,¡ingles!A el que era un orgulloso americano,un yanqui en ún sus padres era por sus bajas y pésimas notas pero era lógico¿si tuvierais que elegir entre deportes,fiestas,comic,y videojuegos o matarse a estudiar que elegiríais?

Claramente se negó pero sus padres por primera vez no le cumplieron su capricho,al menos su hermano tambien fue obligado a venir aquí a pesar de sus buenas notas.

Todo el viaje se lo pasó negandose a asistir al internado y a amenazar a sus padres con cualquier tonteria a pleno gritó y con todos los pasajeros del avión atentos a la trifulca cosa solo empeoró cuando bajó del avión y piso por primera vez suelo inglés,todo le parecía tan diferente a los Estados repente el cielo azul y sin nubles de California se vió sustituido por el tiempo gris y nublado del territorio anglosajon,su tiempo calido sin necesidad de vestir algo más que una camiseta de manga corta se había convertido en el tiempo el lluvioso que reinaba y que exigía ir siempre abrigado y con un los edificios y las personas eran diferentes en su país los edificios eran calidos y rebosantes de vida y las personas eran alegres,divertidas y amable en su gran mayoría pero los edificios de esa nación solo trasmitían frialdad y carentes de cualquier forma de vida y las personas eran serias,reservadas y frí el ese país solo estaba formado por pijos y hipsters.

Su opinión no cambío mientras recorrían la ciudad de Londres para llegar al internado mientras hacía caso omiso a las razones que daba sus madres explicando que esto le iba a abrir muchas puertas en el divisar el internado a la lejanía solo le vino una palabra a la cabeza "PIJOS" con todas sus letras en mayúsculas y brillando,y esque el internado Los Daltons gritaba eso por todos lados con solo ver sunenor mes fachada que seguramente provenía del siglo pasado por su aspecto clasico y su centenar de ventanas que contituian las habitaciones y las clases de los alumnos.

Al bajar del coche solo pensó en salir corriendo de ese lugar rebosante de pijos o pudó pensar o expresar cuando escucho la voz de su madre por detrás.

-Hijos tenemos que irnos ya al aeropuerto entiendan que solo hacemos esto por su bien.-Les dijo su madre.-Les echaremos de menos-Prosiguío con lagrimas en los ojos para despues abrazarles.

-Alfred,Matthie esto solo sera 2 años o hasta que acaben con esa conducta.-Les repitió su padre desde la lejanía.-Cariño,tenemos que irnos sino queremos perder el vuelo-Le informó a la mujer de cabellos rubios para despedirse de sus hijos con un simple apretón de manos.

Subieron al coche mientras Alfred le observaba alejarse deseando que eso solo fuera una estúpida ó que su hermano le sarandeaba para que se diera la vuelta.

-Al,el discurso va a empezar.-Dijo con apenas un susurro.-Vamonos.

Y sin mediar palabra entrarón al lujoso recinto ocupado por sillas y las personas que se iban a sentar en asiento asiento cuando un señor con la pinta de ser el director prosiguío a empezar el discurso.

-Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos alumnos soy Roderich Edelstein y sou el director del centro-Se presentó con un acentó austriaco.

Alfred ignoraba el discurso Roderich sobre la disciplina y los valores del que prosiguió a presentar a los numerosos profesores del centro.

-Vuestro profesor de español,Antonio-Indicó señalando a un castaño con ojos verdes que saludaba alegremente.-Vuestro profesor de alemán,Ludwig-Señalo a un rubio de ojos azules haciendo que un chico italiano se levantara para apraudirle euforicamente haciendo sonrojar al alemá ó presentando a el gran elenco de profesores del centro hasta llegar al último de la lista.-Por último,vuestro profesor de filología inglesa,Arthur Kirkland..-Solo oyó eso antes de quedarse embobados por el aspectos de su profesor,ojala todos los ingleses furan iguales con unos enormes y vivacez ojos verde esmeralda,un pelo de color paja que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel tersa y blanca como el marmol ,unas cejas partucularmente grandes y unos labios rosados que incitaban a se besados y poseidos por el.

No pudó seguir pensando cuando una tiza le golpeó fuertemente en la frente.

-Jones yanqui con cabezcona de chorlito presta de una vez atención a la clase.-Le reprendió con un gran acento ingles.-Como castigo te quedaras aquí conmigo despues de clase para escribirme un ensayo de 5 página del tema que estamos dando.-Sentenció para seguir con la clase.

-"Mierda,aquí despues de clase con el a solas no se si aguantaré la tentación.-Pensó desesperados el americano.

No sabía cuando se enamoro de Arthur solo sabía que haría lo que fuera para que ese ingles le perteneciera.  



	2. Serás mío

Salió de la clase del ingles corriendo en dirección al baño apoyandose sobre el lavabo confuso por lo ocurrido.

-"No puedo,si me quedó con el solo en una habitación no podré conterme."-Pensó mirando fijamente el espejo como sí este fuera a proporcionarle la solución a sus problemas.

-"¿Y quien a dicho que tengas que contenerte?_Le respondió malevolamente su subconciente.-Admitelo lo único que quieres es tenerlo debajo de ti sudoroso y gimiendo porque lo hagas tuyo.-Siguió burlandose de el.-Siempre tomaslo que quieres sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

-¡No es verdad!-Gritó Alfred.-No quiero obligarlo,quiero que el lo deseé tanto como yo.¡Quiero que me ame!-Confesó Alfred con los ojos llorosos.

-!Y entonces que haces aquí!-Dijó dejandose en shock a si mismo.-¡Sí tanto lo deseas pelea y lucha por el,no lo deje ir.-Terminó su subconciente para desaparecer ante el.

-"Tiene razó intentarlo...no,debo de este mismo momento Arthur Kirkland me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.-Pensó entusiasmado mientras sonreía como un loco y salía corriendo hacia la sala de detención.Y antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta susurró un leve.

-Ya veras Arthur,te conquistare no te dejaré ir.

Alfred POV

Entré en la sala de castigo para encontrarme a mi sensual profesor apoyado en en escritorio de la habitación con el entrecejo fruncido,seguramente por mi tardanza.

-Señor Jones llega usted 7 minutos tarde,¿Puede darme alguna escusa por su tardanza o solo se quedara mirandome como siempre.-Dijó dirigiendose a mi con un tono lo visto no mis miradas no habían pasados desapercibidas para el.

-Claro que tengo una explicación llegé tarde porque no podía sacarle de mi cabeza.-Le respondí con un tono sensual mientra me encaminaba hacia el.

-¡Pues sepa que se quedara 1 hora más castigado!-Dijo con su rostro sonrojado por mi atrevimiento mientras señalaba hacia todos lados.

-Mejor,así podre pasar más tiempo con usted.-Susurré a centímetro de sus labios dandole la oportunidad de apartarse,cosa que no hizo.

-¿A que se refiere?-Me preguntó todavia más sonrojado.

-A esto.-Sentencié para besar sus labios cuando escuché la puerta siendo abierta.

-¡Arthur mon amour!¿Me echabas de menos?-Gritó un hombre rubio haciendo que Arthur me diera un empujón para apartarme de el.

-¡Stupid frog!¿Que estas haciendo aquí?Largate.-Le repondió enfurecido.

-No me respondas así Artie,yo se que en el fondo me ama-Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Arthur mientras yo ya planeaba como matarlo y esconder su cuerpo para que nadie lo descubriese.

-¡Shut up!¿De todos modos que querias?-Le preguntó al frances.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de ESO?-Le cuestionó a Arthur mientras que este parecío acordarse de lo mencionado.

-Es verdad,¡tenemos que irmos ya sí no queremos llegar tarde!-Dijó para tomar la mano del rubio mientras yo estallaba de celos.

Sujeté a Arthur de la muñeca haciendo que soltara la mano del frances y lo pegé a mi abrazandolo posesivamente por la cintura.

-Arthur,¿cuando cumpliré mi castigo?-Le susurré al oído con un tono sensual notando como se estremecía en mis brazos.

-Ven mañana despues de que terminen las clases y no se vuelva a atrever a llamarme por mi nombre.-Dijó con una voz fría para obligarme a quitar mis brazos de su cintura y volver a tomar la mano del frances ante mi mirada de furia ante su repentina acción y encaminarse hacia la puerta sin mirar atras dejandom completamente solo.

Me senté en unos de los muchos asientos sobrepasado por los acontecimiento y con una enorme sonrisa me dirigí a mi habitación despues de mirar la hora sabiendo que mi hermano estaría preocupado por mi tardanza.

Al entrar a la habitación no solo me encontré con mi hermano del cual no recuerdo como se llama sino a nuestros otros compañeros de habitación,los gemelos Vargas,Feliciano y cuales me recibieron entre enfadados y preocupados.

-¡Tu,maldito pedazo de mierda como de te ocurre volver tan tarde no ves que mañana hay clase y no podemos estar preocupandonos por idiotas como tu!-Dijo el como siempre tan amable Lovino gritando como solo el sabe a altas horas de la noche.

-Ne,ne Al-kun¿Donde as estado?Estabamos preocupados por ti.- Me preguntó Feliciano.

-He estado en un castigo.-Le contesté con una sonrisa en la cara mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de esa tarde.

-¿Y entonces por que sonríes no era un castigo?-Me preguntó todacía molesto mi hermano.

-No todos los castigos son malos.-Finalizé para caer en los brazos de Morféo todavia con Arthue en la cabeza.

"No me importa sí tienes a alguirn más re acabaré conquistando Arthur." 


	3. Empieza el PLAN

Por si alguien no lo había notado borré este capítulo,la razón es porque al subir el capítulo a fanfiction se me borran algunas palabras o se me elimina un párrafo,no se si es un problema de fanfiction o de mi tablet pero a partir de ahora escribiré desde mi que a partir de ahora los errores ortográficos sean por mi culpa y no por culpa de mi las molestias y espero que les guste el capítulo.

Abrió los ojos ante el molesto y estridente sonido procedente del maldito despertador,se desperezó lentamente para mirar el despertador sobresaltandose al mirar la hora**.**

-"Mierda"-Pensó para coger el uniforme que dejó su hermano preparado en una silla con una pequeña nota"Lo siento,no hemos podido despertarte."Al ponerselo y peinarse levemente salió mientras miraba el horario viendo que a primera hora tenía ó para llegar los más rápido posible a la clase del anglosajón encontrase en frente de la ó sin tan siquiera llamar para encontrase al ingles dando clase tranquilamente para despues enfocar su mirada en el sonrojandose ante los sucesos acontecidos en esa misma clase el anterior día.

-¿¡A que se debe su tardanza señor Jones!?-Le preguntó el enfadado y sonrojado profesor haciendo sonreir a Alfred por el estado que provocó en el profesor.

-Mis disculpas,me quedé dormido.-Le respondió todavía sonriente.-¿Desea castigarme?-Le preguntó sensualmente al profesor deseando continuar con el castigo que fue interrumpido por cierto frances.

NO,NO HAY NECESIDAD DE CASTIGO SOLO TOME ASIENTO.-Respondió alterado mientras lo alumnos miraban extrañados la conversacion,normalmente el profesor no perdía ninguna oportunidad para castigar a alguien por la cosa más tonta.

Alfred sonrió para encaminarse a tomar asiento en algún sitio vacio sentandose al lado del menor de los hermanos clase siguió tanquilamente pero no durante mucho puerta se abrió sonoramente interrumpiendo a Arthur y dejando entrar a un conocido y ruidoso frances.

-Arthur querido mío te he echado tanto de menos.-Dijó el frances para lanzarse sobre el ingles mientras el otro solo vociferaba insultos e intentaba apartarlo.

-Maldita rana,¿que se supone que haces aquí?-Le preguntó el ingles parando la clase.

-No seas así mon aquí porque a partir de ahora voy a trabajar en el internado enseñando frances.-Aclaró haciendo que Arthur se congelara por la noticia.-¿Acaso no te alegras Artie?Así podremos estar todo el tiempo junto,ahora presentame a mis alumnos.-Dijo el francés volteandose hacia los alumnos y ganarse una mirada de odio por parte del anglosajón y el americano.

-¿Que te presente?A ti ni agua bicho,ahora largate de mi clase sino quieres que yo te eche a patadas de ella.-Le amenazó el pelo paja provocando algunas risas en la clase y una sonrisa de satisfación al americano que veía esa escena entretenido.

-De acuerdo,pero de tomar el almuerzo comigo no te libras.-Le dijó mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta para evitar los objetos que le tiraba el profesor.

-¡La clase ha terminado,largaos!-Ordenó el ingles todavía enojado a alumnos no se hicieron de rogar y salieron corriendo fuera de la clase para no ser el próximo objetivo de la ira del profesor.

Alfred POV

La siguientes clases siguieron normales(vamos que eran aburridas).Español que poca clase se puede dar porque lo único que profesor Antonio hace es decirle piropos en español a Lovino recibiendo una infinidad de insultos y golpes por parte del italiano,que al parecer no entiende nada de lo que el profesor español le dice pero la cosa era únicas palabras que he aprendido en español desde que estoy aquí son "Te amo","Eres hermoso","Déjame ver tu ropa interior" y una infinidad de otras cosas subidas de tono.

Despues vino matemáticas por lo visto el profesor ruso lo único que le interesaba era intentar matarnos con unos problemas a nivel de universidad mientras el se reía malvadamente con una tubería que siempre traía a clase creando una imagen siníestra y los alumnos rogabamos al cielo que terminacemos esa hora sin ningún hueso roto.

Cuando sono la campana salí corriendo por la puerta lo más rápido que pude buscando a Arthur,no había dejado de pensar en que relación tenía con ese frances pero como heroe americano que soy mi deber es salvarle de sus el mundo sabe que los franceses son malas personas con una gran barbilla,pervertidos y sobre todo muy muy gays y ese tal Francis tenía un cartel luminoso donde lo indicaba.

Acelere el paso al ver su delgada figura a lo lejos y notando que no estaba solo sino acompañado por el frances acosador de ingleses.

-Profesor Arthur¿podría explicarme la parte de literatura de nuevo?Creó que no lo entiendo.-Le susurré al oído una escusa sin sentido mientras le sujetaba de la cintura sin dejarle ir bajo la mirada del frances.

-¡Alejate de mi bloody bastard!-Me separó dejando su educación en el olvido.

-Pero profesor¿no es su deber atender a las dudas de sus alumnos?-Le pregunté con un fingido tono inocente,sabía que un Kirkland nunca dejaba de lado su deber.

-Si-si es mi de-deber.-Me dijó dudando entre seguir su deber o mandarme al quinto pino(para los que no lo entiendan significa que lo mando al carajo o lo mando lejos).-Rana me temo que no podré almolzar contigo.-Habló haciendome sonreir al ver la dramatica cara del frances por la fría contestación.

-Pero Artie ya lo teníamos todo preparado.-Dijó dramaticamente tirandose al suelo y finguiendo llorar.

-¡Deja de exagerar a diferencia de ti yo tengo que trabajar!-Le respondió para cogerme de la muñeca y arrastarme a la clase de literatura sin escuchar los lamentos y quejas finjidas del frances.

Sonreí al notar su suave mano alrededor de mi muñ llegar a la clase volví a sonreir al notar como el solo había caído en mi trampa,hay empezaba mi plan para conquistarle.

1°paso:Hacerme más cercano a el(acosarle).

Gracias por leer y lamento la LARGA espera por un capítulo tan verdad no actualize porque no tenía inspiración y estoy un poco liada con mi otro fanfic,pero me niego a dejar un fanfic inacabado sabiendo que hay gente que lo ahora intentare actualizar los capítulos lo más rápido leemos.


	4. Como acosar a tu profesor de literatura

Al entrar en la habitación se respiro un ambiente tenso ninguno de los dos podía ignorar lo sucedido en esa habitación entre ellos uno deseando que eso volviera a suceder y el otro negandose a si mismo lo ocurrido pensando que solo era una estúpida broma del estudiante.

Arthur se dirigió hacia la mesa haciendole un gesto al de gafas para que se acercara,realmente quería acabar rápido con eso,notar la mirada del americano en su nuca no hacia más que incomodarle y reprendiendose mentalmente por actuar de esa forma en frente del estudiante rubio procedió a volver a explicar el temario de literatura.

Alfred POV

Realmente no me estaba enterando de ninguna de las palabras de su explicación solo estaba pendiente del movimientos de sus labios y de como sería besarlo.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora Alfred?-Me preguntó haciendome salir de mis pensamientos para centrarme de nuevo en sus palabras,no podía perder esa oportunidad de acercarme a el.

-Lo entiendo todo menos esta parte.-Le indique un apartado cualquiera para pasar el brazo por su hombro y recostar mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello notando como se tensaba ante mi acción pero no intentaba apartarme.

Arthur volvió a explicar el apartado que le indique mientras yo no dejaba de mirarle intensamente observado todo los detalles de su rostro pensando en como podía existir alguien tan perfecto.

Sus únicos ojos verdes,nunca había visto a ninguna personas con unos ojos así,tan profundos que con solo una mirada podía llevarte al cielo o al infierno.

Su pelo corto de color paja que siempre lucía desordenado pero sin quitarle elegancia a su pulcro atuendo.

Sus labios,finos y de un color rosado que incitaban a ser ellos no solían salir palabras dulce,desde que lo conocía solo había oido salir de ellos insultos y palabras gravemente hirientes.

Su delgado cuerpo que se movía gracilmente haciendo que pareciera que en vez de andar volase,sin embargo el no era para nada debil yo había visto como les daba una paliza a tipos que le doblaban el tamaño sin despeinarse.

Su caracter,frío y cortante ante cualquier persona haciendo que la gente se alejase de el y lo consideransen antisocial o yo no me iba a alejar yo iba a luchar por romper esa gran coraza interior que el mismo había creado para protejerse de los demás.

Y aunque fuese un amargado,irritable y violento ingles todo de el era perfecto para mi.

Normal POV

Mientras Alfred pensaba en el ingles este seguía explicandole la materia a la pared,porque Alfred no parecía prestarle la más minima atención a sus anglosajón notaba como el americano no dejaba de comerle con la mirada o acercarse "sigilosamente" a el ,y no lo iba a negar si por el fuera dejaba que el americano se le lanzase encima pero no podía,había trabajado muy duro para poder trabajar allí y no podía echarlo a perder por un simple revolcó.No quería volver a el pasado,con solo pensar en volver a trabajar allí se le helaba la sobre su cadaver que no iba a volver a trabajar en ese trabajo inmundo.

Dejó de rememorar recuerdos pasados cuando notó los labios del americano sobre su cuello dejandole en un leve shock.

Arthur enfureció por el atrevimiento del americano,como se le pasaba por la cabeza hacer algo como eso,no sabía que le podían expulsar o simplemente no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos,si seguía así no podría asegurar que no fuese el quien se abalanzase hacia el americano.

Alfred al ver que el anglosajón no oponía resistencia introdujo una de sus manos en la ropa de el otro acariciando la cálida piel del mayor haciendo que este temblase levemente ante el menor el menor fijo su mirada en los labios del otro girando la silla para poder tener al ojiverde a su completa disposición y poder besarlo sin ninguna interrupción.

Arthur al ver las intenciones del ojiazul se alejo rápidamente de el,sabía que si lo besaba todo su autocontrol se iría al quinto pino y no podría resistirse más ante las acciones del americano.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó el americano molesto por la reacción del ingles,no lo iba a dejar escapar ahora que lo tenía al alcance de su mano.

-¿Como que que pasa?Estabas intentando besarme.-Le respondió colerico el pelo paja al ver que Alfred no desistia en el intento y volvía a acercarse para besarlo.

-Veo que es inteligente profesor al darse cuanta de mis intenciones.-Le respondió sin negar las acusaciones del ingles mientras le acorralaba contra la pared.-Sin embargo es usted el que va provocando con ese cuerpo.-Continuo para colocar ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del ojiverde impidiendole escapar.

-¡Yo no voy provocando nada!Ahora haga el favor de soltarme señor Jones.-Ordenó el profesor ingles sin que surgiera ningún efecto en las acciones del americano.

-Lo siento,pero me es imposible obedecerle.-Se disculpo Alfred totalmente hechizado por el anglosajón .El otro al ver que el americano no le dejaba ir forcejeo para liberarse del fuerte agarre en el que estaba siendo sometido,al ver que no tenía ningún resultado por la fuerza del ojiazul uso su último recurso,un rodillazo en la entrepierna del americano acertando de lleno haciendo que este aflojara el agarre y se arrodillase ante el ingles que aprovechando el momento de debilidad del otro se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta de la clase.

-Lo lamento pero esta situación me traería más problemas a mi que a usted.-Le dijó al americano que todavía permanecía arrodillado antes de salir por la puerta dejando a el otro solo en la habitación.

-No lo lamentara por mucho tiempo profesor,se lo prometo.-Se respondió a si mismo todavía decidido a conquistar a el anglosajó ía el presentimiento de que algo o alguien le impedía caer rendido en sus brazos,pero no se iba a rendir hasta conseguir su objetivo sin importarle las futuras consecuencias.

-Segundo paso:tentarlo lo máximo posible.-Susurró todavía arrodillado en el suelo por el rodillazo recibido pero con usa sonrisa de determinación en su cara.


End file.
